


Very Interesting, Indeed

by Slashify



Series: Slashify's Headcanons [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Stalker Mycroft, Voyeurism, just trying to have a wank, poor Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashify/pseuds/Slashify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on my tumblr headcanon:<br/>Mycroft Holmes hacks Gregory Lestrade’s webcam so he can watch him wank to Internet porn and nobody can convince me otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Interesting, Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> For catpaldie on tumblr, who asked for a fic for this headcanon.
> 
> Idk if this is mature or explicit, so I settled on E rating to be safe. I also forgot how to porn.

Mycroft's back, which had slumped into a slouch under the weight of his paperwork, straightened with a small popping noise when he heard the alert tone from his computer. He had alert tones set up for many situations, but this one, this merrily tinkling tone, was the only one he looked forward to.It was just the thing he needed on this very tedious night.

 

He brought up a program on his computer and was rewarded with a full screen view of DI Gregory Lestrade in his pajamas, biting his lip while concentrating on the screen in front of him. In his pajamas? Mycroft looked at the antique clock adorning his home office wall and realized he had been working much longer than he thought.

 

Looking back to his computer screen, he saw Lestrade release his lip and grin slightly as he clicked his mouse and relaxed back onto his sofa. He must have set his laptop on the coffee table. Mycroft licked his lips as he watched Lestrade get comfortable. For a few moments Lestrade just sat on his sofa, eyes fixed on whatever video he had pulled up on his laptop. Mycroft took a moment to examine the DI's surroundings. A few case files stacked on an end table, more than one coffee mug on various surfaces, from this angle he could see that the framed painting of flowers which used to hang in the entryway of the flat was gone. It seemed he owed Sherlock a cigarette. Mrs. Lestrade was truly gone.

 

On the sofa, Lestrade slid off his well-worn shirt, The Clash visible for a few seconds before the shirt was flung to the floor. Mycroft's eyes memorized the other man's chest and stomach as he made a mental note to dig his London Calling album out of storage.

 

Lestrade ran his fingers over his chest, the other hand resting on his stomach. He spread out a bit more on the sofa. Mycroft bit his own lip when the other man played slow and gentle fingers over his nipples before pinching one slightly. It seemed Gregory was in the mood to take thing slowly tonight, teasing himself, drawing it out. He moved both hands to frame the erection tenting his dark blue pajama bottoms. He stroked his thighs, ran his nails up from his knees to his cock. With an unsteady inhale, a reaction to something playing out on his computer screen, he dipped a hand under his waistband and drew out his cock. Mycroft took a shaky breath of his own.

 

Gregory Lestrade, Mycroft decided for the hundredth time, could make a lot of money in the pornography industry. The way he touched himself was mesmerizing. His mouth was forming shapes of soft moans, and Mycroft wished desperately that he had thought to include audio.

 

Gregory pressed his hips up into his circled fingers, then brushed his fingers along the underside of his cock. He ran his palm over the head, then took himself in both hands. Mycroft's own hand wandered down to rub himself through his trousers. Lestrade's hips rose again to meet his curled fingers while the other hand reached his nipple and pulled slightly. His hips stuttered. He came in spurts across his stomach, and lay panting on the sofa while Mycroft found his own release.

 

After he had tidied himself, Mycroft looked at the man slowly falling asleep on the sofa and felt the guilt creeping up on him as it always did. He cut the video feed, but then he had a thought. The alert was set up to notify him when Lestrade visited a pornographic website, but he had never searched out what it was that Lestrade used to fuel his fantasies.

 

Mycroft clicked through a few command menus until he found it. The video Lestrade had been watching opened on Mycroft's screen, revealing a ginger man stroking himself and playing with a plug. Very interesting, Mycroft thought to himself, smirking slightly. Very interesting, indeed.


End file.
